


анданте, адажио, ларго

by evil_thing



Category: High School Rapper, Khh
Genre: AU, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, music school, депропряник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: про музыкалку, выгорание и попугаев
Relationships: Seo Mingyu | Itownkid / Kang Minsu | Aquinas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	анданте, адажио, ларго

У Мингю два месяца до окончания музыкальной школы, неприлично отросшая чёлка, которая колет глаза, постоянное чувство тревоги внутри и почти никакого желания вставать с кровати ещё один долбанный день. У Мингю паршивая репутация среди преподавателей, не самые лучшие отношения с матерью, мозоли на пальцах, неопрятная дыра в любимых джинсах и огромная дыра в душе, на том месте, где росло шикарное дерево его амбиций. И плевал он на репутацию, джинсы, косые взгляды и всю прочую дребедень. Не плевал только на дыру в душе. Ещё некоторое время назад у Мингю была шикарная сверкающая картинка того, как должна сложиться его жизнь в ближайшие несколько лет, и примерный план того, как именно этого добиться. Но один единственный отказ ураганом прошёлся по всем этим сияющим планам и теперь у Мингю внутри гниёт рухнувшее дерево. Оно не даёт ему думать, не позволяет пошевелиться, делает каждый лишний вдох мучительным, почти невозможным. Мингю выключает будильник, отворачиваясь лицом к стене, натягивает одеяло повыше и скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как мать заходит в комнату и смотрит на него с укоризной. Просто стоит, смотрит, поджав губы, и наверняка раз за разом вытирает полотенцем уже давно сухие руки.  
Досчитав до двенадцати, Мингю встаёт, не открывая глаз.

В джинсах в музыкалку нельзя, но Мингю и на это плевал, хуже уже не станет. Зато джинсы хорошо смотрятся с его рубашкой и форменным пиджаком. Мингю уже, конечно, почти что наплевать и на это тоже, но в тот момент, когда он перестанет следить за тем, как выглядит, можно будет в принципе идти и прыгать с моста. Мингю даже отросшая чёлка, лезущая в глаза чем-то нравится. Кажется, что добавляет его образу унылого драматизма.

Он сидит в столовой, бездумно ковыряя еду на своём подносе, не вдаваясь в подробности, что это – карри, рамен или пудинг, есть он всё равно не собирается. Чувство голода сошло на нет и исчезло куда-то пару недель назад, и Мингю не собирался пока разбираться ещё и с этим. Иногда он жевал что-то, что оказывалось перед носом, не запоминая вкуса, иногда не жевал. Старался, если не забывал, есть хотя бы раз в день, но тут уж как получалось. То, что давило на горло, мешая дышать, мешало и есть тоже. Пофиг.  
Кто-то садится напротив, выдёргивая Мингю из состояния оцепенения, прерывая заход на очередной виток бесконечной спирали жалости к себе. И этот кто-то ещё не успевает стукнуть своим подносом о столешницу, когда Мингю уже начинает хотеть, чтобы тот ушёл.

– Привет, – говорит этот парень. И. Типа. Улыбается?

У него аккуратное симметричное лицо, но оно как будто принадлежит не подростку. По крайней мере, не корейскому. Тонкий длинный нос, тонкие губы, большие “острые” глаза, которые вопреки всему не делают его симпатичнее. Он похож на привидение старика. Впечатление делают лучше волосы, которые выкрашены крупными пятнами в тёмно-зелёный, лиловый, серебристо-серый и другие клёвые оттенки. С одной стороны, выглядит как попугай в стробоскопе, с другой – сочетание цветов хорошее, стильное. Но если приглядеться, видно, что волосы тонкие, как будто ворох наэлектризованных ниток.  
Вроде бы и ничего, но Мингю бы не хотел иметь такую внешность. Впрочем, Мингю бы не хотел никакую внешность, кроме собственной.

Этот попугай явно с какого-то из младших курсов – на своей параллели Мингю бы такого заметил. Он, конечно, последние недели погружён в себя практически полностью, но это пятно слишком яркое, даже в сером мире Мингю.

– Чего надо? – спрашивает он, и ему пофиг, что это звучит грубо. Он хочет, чтобы прозвучало грубо.

– Ты же выпускаешься в этом году? – спрашивает попугай как ни в чём ни бывало и рукой зачёсывает волосы назад жестом героя старых голливудских фильмов.  
Могло бы выглядеть круто, но Мингю не нравится.

– И что? – спрашивает он всё ещё грубо, хотя понятно, что просто неприязненный тон не срабатывает и для того, чтобы избавиться от собеседника, придётся нахамить ему более конкретно.

– Я слушал твой саундклауд, и мне нравятся твои биты, – попугай без предупреждения меняет тему, и если бы Мингю жевал в этот момент, он бы точно подавился.

Эта реплика заставляет его не просто мазнуть по собеседнику оценивающим взглядом, а внимательно посмотреть ему в глаза. Потому что какого чёрта.  
Сердце, споткнувшееся на секунду, начинает стучать так, что отдаётся в висках, Мингю пытается дышать медленнее. И ещё медленнее. Паническая атака скебётся прямо в грудной клетке, пытается выбраться наружу и задушить его в своей глухой ватной серости.

Мингю не делал тайны из своего саундклауда и того, что пытается писать биты, но никогда и не афишировал это слишко навязчиво. Ну то есть листовки по школе не разбрасывал, ссылки в общие учебные чаты не кидал, ничего такого. Так что на его аккаунте делал попугай?  
Вопрос тем более коварно бьёт по больному, учитывая, что пустота рухнувших амбиций зияет именно посреди проклятого аккаунта, трижды проклятого саундклауда, полного проклятых никчёмных битов. По окончанию музыкалки Мингю не собирался идти в какой-нибудь замшелый оркестр, не собирался в консерваторию, не собирался пытаться сколотить группу, не собирался заниматься никакой подобной фигнёй. Мингю планировал писать самые модные и крутые биты для рэпа и арэнби, планировал зарабатывать этим деньги и опыт, планировал в конце концов подписать контракт с большим шикарным лейблом. И весь чёртов мир убеждал Мингю в том, что всё получится. Он потихоньку набирал подписчиков, закинул удочку нескольким не слишком популярным и раздутым от чувства собственной важности звёздам андеграунда с предложением своей музыки для их треков, и парочка даже согласилась. Мингю поучаствовал в десятке мелких конкурсов и один выиграл, придумал крутую аудиоподпись в начало треков, выложил несколько битов в свободный доступ и с жадностью следил за количеством скачиваний. Но всё это было чёртовым проклятым пшиком. В какой-то момент Мингю будто упёрся в невидимый потолок. Комментарии, лайки и прирост новых подписчиков почти сошли на нет. Хоть как-то менялось только число прослушиваний. И то куда медленнее, чем хотелось бы Мингю. Чем хотелось бы жадному монстру, который поселился на дереве его амбиций. Мингю шерстил интернет в поисках статей, как стать успешнее, пробовал один за другим разные способы от всяких идиотских блогеров, тренеров, гуру и прочих, но помогало плохо и ненадолго. Самым большим ударом для Мингю стал конкурс от компании, где он, в одной из версий своих мечтаний, хотел бы работать. Он принял участие и не просто не вошёл в тройку лучших, его ещё и разнесли в комментариях в ошмётки. И члены жюри и просто мимо пролетающие диванные, мать их, эксперты. Первые часа три Мингю был в бешенстве. Трясущимися от ярости руками он настрочил и удалил, не отправив, несколько десятков ответных ядовитых комментариев. Ему одновременно хотелось поставить всех этих тупиц и выскочек на место и не хотелось выглядеть истеричкой. Следующие пару дней Мингю ходил, медленно тлея, подбирая слова, собираясь объяснить им всем! А потом обнаружил, что перегорел. Нечего ему было доказывать и объяснять членам жюри. И тем более не о чем было разговаривать с левыми тупицами в комментариях. Мингю лениво пособачился с парой особо зарвавшихся, прикидываясь случайным прохожим, не получил от этого процесса никакого удовольствия или хотя бы удовлетворения и начал проваливаться в унылую пустыню, припорошённую пеплом отчаяния.  
Его и раньше нельзя было назвать особенно жизнерадостным парнем, но этот проклятущий конкурс всерьёз выбил почву у него из-под ног. Несколько лет до этого Мингю держался на упорстве и уверенности в себе, в том, что он чего-то реально стоит и способен добиться. И вдруг, в одночасье выяснил, что не стоит и не способен. И у него не оказалось запасного плана. Мингю на несколько дней заперся в своей комнате и лежал, глядя в потолок до тех пор, пока мать не сказала, что нахер выставит из дома, если его отчислят из музыкалки. И это была не шутливая угроза в стиле “утонешь – домой не приходи”, а вполне себе реальная. Мать в буквальном смысле сообщала, что выгонит его на улицу, если Мингю пустит псу под хвост годы музыкального обучения. То, что у него больше не было плана, не было смысла и даже не было сил подняться с кровати, её не волновало. И пришлось встать. Несколько месяцев, не несколько лет – Мингю решил попробовать доучиться их на автопилоте и пока, вроде бы, даже получалось. Вот только нужно было к чертям собачьим удалить чёртов аккаунт на чёртовом саундклауде. Уничтожить в интернете все следы своего творчества.

– Я слушал твой саундклауд и мне нравятся твои биты, – говорит парень с причёской, похожей на разноцветную кислотную плесень, и Мингю с трудом, но справляется с накатывающей панической атакой.

– И что дальше? – спрашивает он.

– Мне правда нравится и сам ты нравишься тоже. Но скоро выпуск и лучше я предложу сейчас. Будешь со мной встречаться?

Мир вокруг как будто вдруг начинает замедляться. Анданте, адажио, ларго. Звуки тоже истончаются, сходя на нет. Нет больше фонового гомона столовой, голосов, чавканья, звяканья посуды, нет далёкого гула музыки. Мингю слышит только, как с глухим стуком на стол падает его ложка и как мерно, словно метроном, бухает сердце в груди.

– На хуй иди, – предлагает Мингю попугаю, встаёт, чудом не забыв свою сумку, и выходит из столовой.

Этого говна ему только сейчас в жизни не хватало.

Звуки окружающего мира продолжают пробиваться к нему, как будто через толстый слой фетра, и Мингю осознаёт это только тогда, когда чуть не попадает под автобус. Он встряхивает головой, пытаясь понять, куда вообще успел забрести. Вокруг него район в паре кварталов от школы, в противоположной от дома стороне. В принципе, ему нет разницы, куда идти сейчас, лишь бы подальше от мест, где можно наткнуться на кого-то знакомого, поэтому он просто садится в первый попавшийся автобус, забирается в дальний угол, затыкает внешние звуки наушниками с музыкой и едет.  
Вслушивается в ритм и мелодию, раз за разом раскладывает знакомые композиции на инструменты, старается не думать.  
Но всё равно ужасно бесится где-то на фоне. Этот попугай, наверное, рассудка лишился – предлагать Мингю такое. Ещё и посреди школы. Мудила крашенная. Биты ему нравятся. И что с того? Мингю про него ничего не знает и знать не хочет. Мингю бы предпочёл, чтобы никакого попугая в его сегодняшнем дне вообще не было. Кто дал ему право вот так врываться и говорить всякую хреноту? И без его помощи Мингю сейчас с усилием удерживал свою жизнь от того, чтобы та не развалилась на никчёмные уродливые куски. Ну правда же мудила.  
Вытащив телефон из кармана, Мингю пытается найти какую-нибудь инфу про попугая, хотя бы имя и возраст. Не справляется в первые пять минут и бесится от этого и того, что вообще решил попробовать. Ему. Не. Интересно. Со злостью поставив телефон на блокировку, Мингю швыряет его в карман и выходит на первой попавшейся остановке.  
Ему срочно нужно на что-то переключиться, чтобы голова не лопнула от злости и подступающей тупой боли. Взгляд лихорадочно мечется по фасадам домов, витринам кафешек и магазинов, прохожим, светофорам, указателям и вдруг, как будто споткнувшись, цепляется за что-то. Мингю присматривается внимательнее к привлёкшей его внимание вывеске и думает, что вот это, пожалуй, отличный план. Лихорадочно мельтешащие в голове обрывки мыслей начинают мельтешить помедленнее, раздражение тоже отступает на второй план. Мингю давно, очень давно хотел проколоть губу. Он был уверен, что получится офигенно, даже фальшивки несколько раз примерял. Так почему бы не сейчас? Не просто же так он в полном раздрае вышел из автобуса прямо напротив пирсинг-салона? И не просто так у него с собой некоторая часть налички. Мингю решает считать это знаком и уверенно тянет на себя дверь.  
Пять минут у него уходят на препирательства с администратором о том, что он достаточно совершеннолетний для самостоятельно принятия такого решения, в результате которых всё-таки приходится показать айди. Пятнадцать минут проходят в ожидании. Ещё десять – путь до кабинета и инструктаж от мастера о том, как всё будет и что ему нужно будет делать и не делать в ближайшие дни. Потом секунда острой боли, от которой буквально закладывает уши, и он вдруг обнаруживает себя сидящим на кушетке с зеркалом в руке.  
Выглядит офигенно.

Матери, конечно же, не нравится. Она закатывает глаза, вздыхает и риторически спрашивает, а чего сразу не рога на лбу сделал, денег не хватило? И – не мог что ли два месяца до выпуска подождать?

– Скажи спасибо, что не татуировка, – огрызается ей в спину Мингю и осторожно трогает серёжку языком. Ему нужно как-то постараться не похерить едва достигнутое равновесие внутри себя.

Он отказывается от ужина, есть сегодня ему не советовали, да и не хочется особо. Закрывается в комнате и какое-то время проводит перед зеркалом по-разному укладывая волосы и пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, как изменилась теперь его мимика.  
Потом включает компьютер и лезет на саундклауд, у него осталось там одно дельце.  
Первым, как назло, попадается тот самый бит, который он отправлял на грёбаный конкурс. В памяти сами собой всплывают комментарии судей. В приступе мазохизма он нажимает на плэй и слушает, закрыв глаза. Он знает его вдоль и поперёк, каждый семпл и переход, каждый нюанс рисунка. Но, наверное, впервые слушает его отстранённо. Не как любимое детище, выстраданное вот этими вот руками, а просто как хорошо знакомый ему бит.

Самое тупое, что он внезапно начинает понимать, о чём говорили судьи. Не всё, конечно же, и не со всем он, разумеется, согласен. Но сейчас, когда ярость и обида не туманят мозги, некоторые комментарии перестают выглядеть тупыми придирками. В некоторых даже есть смысл.

За окном кто-то громко вскрикивает, и Мингю, вздрогнув, снимает трек с повтора, а потом мстительно его удаляет. И подводит курсор к следующему. Он собирался снести все, но не получается сделать этого просто так – рука сама тянется их переслушать.  
Спустя полтора часа Мингю понимает, что некоторые из них, чёрт возьми, действительно нравятся ему до сих пор! А ещё, что тот, который он отправлял на конкурс – абсолютное дерьмо. Находит ещё парочку таких же выпендрёжных и без сожалений сносит их к чертям. Так же расправляется с некоторыми откровенно слабыми. Потом включает всё с самого начала и замечает повторение ошибок, о которых говорили судьи. Это раздражает и неприятно царапает самомнение. Но спустя эти полтора часа где-то глубоко внутри Мингю появляется уверенность, что он найдёт способ это исправить.  
Он уже почти закрывает вкладку с аккаунтом, когда прямо у него на глазах на треке, который теперь висит самым верхним появляется новый комментарий.  
“Этот самый лучший! Особенно переход ко второй части” – пишет пользователь с тупорылым ником “Аквинас”. Как, блин, это вообще должно читаться?!  
Комментарий, вроде как, позитивный, но Мингю всё равно бесится. Ему не нравится вероятность того, что пока он тут чистил и редактировал свою страницу, кто-то мог проследить за этим. Дождаться, пока редактирование закончится, и демонстративно откомментить самый верхний.

– Без тебя, блядь, знаю, что здесь лучшее, – бормочет Мингю вслух и вырубает компьютер.

Ему снится тропический лес, полный попугаев и каких-то длиннохвостых мартышек, которые сперва зовут его поиграть в боулинг, а потом, когда Мингю отказывается, говорят, что у них сегодня вечером джазовая вечеринка, вот только контрабасист застрял в тыкве, и просят Мингю его подменить. И почему-то нельзя признаться, что он не умеет на контрабасе и вообще не слишком шарит в джазе.

Проснувшись за час до будильника, Мингю вспоминает парня с причёской попугая, о котором он всё ещё ничего не знает, и снова фоново бесится от того, что тот посмел предложить отношения. Потому что этот мудила тоже наверняка нихера не знает про самого Мингю. Так с чего он решил, что это может быть хорошей идеей?  
Заснуть всё равно не получится, и Мингю вылезает из кровати, чтобы прополоскать рот средством, которое купил по совету мастера. Он собирается следить за пирсингом очень тщательно. Есть всё ещё не хочется, хотя потом придётся об этом подумать, и Мингю идёт умываться. Пока чистит зубы, случайно сильно задевает колечко в губе, шипит и сплёвывает в раковину кровавую пену и, наблюдая как её закручивает водоворотом вокруг стока, вдруг придумывает, как можно закольцевать один из битов, которые вчера чуть не попались под горячую руку. “Ну охренеть теперь”, – думает Мингю и собирается в музыкалку. До занятий ещё навалом времени, но можно приехать и поработать в компьютерном классе. Там стоят машины помощнее, чем его домашний старичок. Одевается он особенно тщательно и даже глаза чуть   
подкрашивает. Потому что потому.

В последних сутках и так достаточно странного, поэтому Мингю почти не удивляется, заметив парня с причёской попугая рядом со школой. Тот подпирает стену, засунув руки в карманы яркой куртки, и смотрит на приближающегося Мингю, как будто специально стоял и ждал его здесь. Как будто знал, что тот придёт сюда в это время. На волшебном шаре погадал, что ли?

Мингю подходит к нему вплотную, с удивлением замечая, что они почти одного роста, хватает его за цветные волосы где-то над виском, заставляет наклонить голову к себе навстречу и целует. Он старается быть грубым и жёстким, ведёт себя агрессивно, толкается языком в чужой рот, кусается, если попугай пытается хоть как-то пошевелиться, держит его за волосы крепко. Мингю хочет напугать и оттолкнуть, но в какой-то момент ему самому становится больно из-за пирсинга. От этого короткого сильного укола боли почему-то мгновенно учащается пульс, и Мингю кажется, что со стороны можно почувствовать этот гулкий стук, что ещё несколько секунд – и попугай поймёт. Мингю последний раз проводит языком по чужим зубам и отстраняется, отпускает, отходит на шаг, стараясь не дышать загнанно.  
Он хищно исподлобья смотрит попугаю в глаза, а тот почему-то улыбается. Он чуть выше ростом, в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки виден кусочек каких-то деревянных бус, ещё у него проколоты уши и серёжки какие-то прикольные. И глаза тоже подведены почти незаметно. И вообще он симпатичнее, чем показался вчера.

– Клёво, – говорит попугай, кивая на пирсинг.

– Тебя зовут как? – спрашивает Мингю всё ещё довольно грубо.

– Минсу, – отвечает попугай.

– Будем встречаться, Минсу.


End file.
